Vida Hay
by Wolfmika
Summary: Tras la muerte de Marinette después de seis años de casados, Adrien poco a poco descubre que se esta convirtiendo en alguien que jamás imagino ser: Su padre. Ahora no solo Adrien debe ser la cabeza de la familia Agreste, modelo y héroe de Paris, sino también padre soltero de su única hija Emma la cual es un calco perfecto de su madre.
1. Aniversario

Sonreía parado justo en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados miraba aquello plasmando cada detalle en su mente, cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada tono de voz que su esposa usaba al cantar esa canción especial para hacer que la pequeña Emma de tres años quedara profundamente dormida. También detallaba a su pequeña; un calco perfecto de Marinette cabello azabache y hermosos ojos tan azules como el cielo, la habitación habia quedado en silencio el cual apenas se rompía ligeramente por le profundo y calmado respirar de la niña en su cama.__

Marinette se levanto con cuidado del suelo arropándola y besando su frente para después ir a donde Adrien la esperaba, ella fue la primera en salir de la habitación seguida de su esposo quien solo se limito a encender una lamparita y cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado.

-Por fin.- dijo él.

-Por fin.- dijo ella ensanchando mas su sonrisa, para después cruzar los brazos tras el cuello de su esposo y besarlo, un beso dulce, pero a su vez cargado de mucha pasión.- Feliz aniversario señor Agreste.

-Feliz aniversario señora Agreste.

-¡Y esta noche les espera una cena con el mas delicioso Camembert jamás probado!

El alegre grito del Kwami solo hizo que Marinette riera por eso, sin duda alguna, Plagg era todo un personaje, Tikki por otro lado solo negó con la cabeza, tomo la manita del pequeño gato negro y entraron a la habitación de Emma.

Adrien y Marinette fueron a la sala para sentarse frente a la chimenea donde ya una botella de vino junto a dos copas los esperaban. Ambos comenzaron su noche, ente pequeñas risas y alguno que otro recuerdo de su adolescencia salvando parís. Adrien dejo su copa de lado para poder tomar una pequeña caja y ponerla sobre las piernas de su esposa.

-Adrien…-Marinette dejo su copa de lado para abrir el regalo, no lo hacia con cuidado hasta cierto punto parecía una niña por ver su regalo de navidad. Al quitar el envoltorio y abrir la caja encontró dentro un pequeño ramillete de lirios de porcelana, sus flores favoritas.- ¡Adrien!

-Te amo, mi lady.

La azabache chillo de alegría, ella desde muy joven coleccionaba todo tipo de flores pequeñas hechas de porcelana y los lirios, oh los lirios eran sus flores favoritas, el rubio sonrió complacido y beso la cabeza de su esposa; aunque la noche era perfecta y todo aparentaba estar bien, las cosas cambiaron.

Un pequeño temblor les hizo ponerse alerta, los kwami aparecieron de inmediato frente a ellos, no se apresuraron a sacar conclusiones tal vez era un fenómeno natural, pero ese "fenómeno" pronto hizo que todo en la casa se sacudiera, no, no podía ser cosa de un akuma, la casa entera comenzó a sacudirse provocando que diferentes objetos comenzaran a caer de forma brusca contra el suelo; el grito de su hija hizo que Marinette se levantara corriendo para ir directo a la habitación. Adrien fue tras ella, por uno de los ventanales observo los vidrios comenzar a cuartearse y los arboles ser sacudidos con fuerza, sin perder mas el tiempo subió las escaleras debia sacar a su familia el lugar no era seguro.

-¡Marinette!

Lo siguiente que Adrien pudo escuchar fue el derrumbe de algo, no estaba seguro del que, tampoco de por que todo se habia puesto negro…era…una calma inquietante.

Los sonidos poco a poco comenzaron a escucharse un volumen bastante bajo que poco a poco incrementaba, pasos, llamadas de médicos de presentarse en algún lado…¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué habia pasado? Su cuerpo lo sintió algo adolorido, soltó un ligero gemido involuntario al intentar abrir los ojos, al principio todo era borroso pero después todo cobro claridad era una habitación blanca los Kwami hablaban con Nino y Alya, y solo pararon su charla al escucharlo despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que pregunto.

Plagg se puso frente a él, sus orejitas estaban abajo su semblante era triste… no sabia que decirle.

-¡Marinette! ¡Emma!

-Adrien tranquilo.- Alya se apresuro a poner una mano sobre su hombro se notaba que la morena estaba cansada y que habia llorado mucho.- llevas dormido dos dias… Emma esta bien esta con Chloe.

-¿Chloe? ¿Dónde esta Marinette?

Ante aquella ultima pregunta, tanto Alya como Nino ladearon la mirada el ambiente se torno tenso y triste.

-Adrien…Marinette…-intento decir Nino, más las ultimas palabras fueron dichas por Alya.

-Marinette falleció ayer por la noche.

¿Qué? ¿Habia escuchado bien? Debía ser una broma, debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, frio, su corazón se acelero… trato de levantarse para ir a buscar a su esposa ella no podía estar muerta no podía.

-Adrien…!Adrien! – trato de llamar plagg pero este no lo escuchaba.

Como era posible eso… Ellos solo celebraban su aniversario, y después ocurrió un temblor… pensó que era el ataque de un akuma y…

-Un Akuma…todo fue culpa de Hawk Moth…!Marinette no puede estar muerta! ¡No puede! ¡No puede!

-No fue Hawk Moth.- intervino Nino rápidamente su amigo estaba tirado en el suelo, trato de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.- Chloe y yo hicimos guardia esa noche recuérdalo, no fue ningún akuma… fue un terremoto hubo muchos daños muchos heridos y…

Los Kwami solo miraban con pena la escena, era duro, demasiado duro, pero Ladybug…Habia muerto a causa de un terremoto.

_**Notas finales.**_

_**No me odien por hacer que Marinette muriera en el primer capitulo, les juro que no fue intencional… ¿ O si lo fue? – le avientan piedras- ok no… pero esta idea me surgió después de ver una película, como datos extras en un principio esta historia seria con Gabriel y Adrien, pero después de pensarlo bien, me dije "¿Por qué no hacerlo con Adrien?" y pues bueno aquí esta el resultado. **_

_**Espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic (Que con respecto a los demás ya estaré actualizando sin tardardando MESES en subir capítulos) **_

_**Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

_**Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	2. Bye Bye petit ladybug

Adrien no lo aceptaba, no podía, jamás lo haría… jamás aceptaría que su esposa estaba muerta tenia que ser una pesadilla realmente debía de serlo, en algún momento se golpeo la cabeza y ahora no puede despertar. Había escuchado en algún tiempo que un golpe o un pellizco muy fuerte seria capaz de despertar a alguien de su sueño incluso caer de una gran altura.

Plagg que hasta el momento se mantenía a su lado oculto estaba bajo la cama, podía sentir todas esas energías negativas salir de Adrien y se preocupaba que pudiera ser Akumatizado Hawk Moth no se tentaba en corazón para hechizar a sus victimas, a ese villano no le importaban los problemas de los demás y sin una Ladybug que purificara el akuma… solo no quería imaginarlo.

En el pasillo Nino y Alya sostenían una llamada telefónica con Chloe; la pequeña Emma insistia por sus padres aunque ya habia logrado controlarla no estaba segura de que decirle. Cuando los rescataron Emma apenas tenia algunos rasguños Marinette habia logrado ponerla a salvo bajo su cama usando su cuerpo como una especie de barrera que le salvo.

-Solo… Solo dile que Adrien sigue dormido.- dijo Nino tras un largo silencio en el cual trato de pensar algo coherente.

-¿Y que le digo de Marinette?

-Ninguno de los tres esta "Capacitado" para darle esa noticia… Adrien seriá…-el resto de sus palabras quedaron en el aire, ella al igual que los otros estaban cansados.

-¡Chicos Chicos!

Plagg apareció de inmediato frente a ellos, rápidamente Nino se puse en medio del Kwami negro para evitar que otras personas lo viese, Alya corto la llamada de inmediato.

-¡Estas loco plagg! Podrían verte.- el moreno miro tras de si esperando que nadie lo hubiese visto y al parecer no había pasado- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es Adrien!

Apenas esas palabras fueron suficientes para que ambos entraran a la habitación… la escena que vieron ambos los dejo mas que helados, Alya apenas cubrió su boca para después salir corriendo a por un medico. Nino se apresuro para ayudar a su amigo, el rubio en un intento desesperado por despertar de aquella "Pesadilla" como lo llamaba habia roto un baso de cristal y se hacia cortes en los brazos, esperaba que le dolor que sentía lo despertara de una buena vez.

-¡ADRIEN YA BASTA!- le grito, apenas logro quitarle el cristal sin importarle hacerse daño el mismo, solo atino a darle un fuerte golpe en la quijada.- ¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!

-Ella no esta…-hablo en susurros- ella no esta… no…no…

Un medico acompañado de unos enfermeros entraron a la habitación el joven Agreste fue tratado inmediatamente y Nino sacado de la habitación… ¿Ahora que? Era lo que los dos se preguntaban, evidentemente el problema de Adrien era critico, no podía digerir la información, no podía hacerse a la idea de que la mujer que amaba. Los Kwami admiraban ese poder de amar a otra persona, de no ser capaz de perder a la persona para la cual naciste destinado, era admirable, si, pero a su vez demasiado triste.

Nino y Alya por otro lado solo trataban de entenderlo, ellos dos eran pareja y de solo ver a Adricen ninguno sabia si pasaría lo mismo con ellos si eso les llegara a pasar, por otro lado debían estar alertas al igual que Plagg compartían el temor de que su amigo pudiera ser Akumatizado y poner a todos en peligro… tras una larga hora la habitación del Agreste fue despejada el equipo medico, el doctor miraba la tablilla algo pensativo.

-Doctor.

Una tercera voz firme llamo la atención de los tres. Gabriel Agreste hacia su aparición después de dos días, ni siquiera se habia preocupado en contestar las llamadas o responder los mensajes que se mandaron cuando Adrien entro al hospital, simplemente aparecía como si nada importara.

-Señor Agreste.- dijo el medico a modo de saludo, este ni siquiera se giro a ver a los amigos de su hijo.

-Dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?

-Por ahora esta sedado, aun esta en la etapa de negación es algo normal pero debe tratarse Psicológicamente y…

-Adrien no necesita ningún tipo de terapia Psicológica.- le interrumpido de manera cortante el medico quedo en silencio unos segundos sin saber que decirle.

-Si, bueno… su hijo será dado de alta mañana, las heridas que se hizo no son de gravedad y…

-Eso es todo.- interrumpió Gabriel nuevamente, el medico esta vez no dijo nada solo hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para retirarse.

-Eso es todo ¡Eso es todo!- grito Alya.- ¡Adrien esta mal! ¡Perdió a la mujer que ama! Esta en un shock no acepta la realidad necesitara ayuda y usted solo dice que "eso es todo" ¡Por dios ni siquiera puede compadecerse de su hijo o preguntar por su nieta!

-Alya contrólate.- Nino tuvo que sujetarla, si bien el padre de Adrien nunca fue de agrado para ellos, el que llegara de esa forma desinteresada les ponía de nervios, incluso se preguntaban si tenia un corazón que sintiera en el pecho.

Gabriel solo les quedo mirando de manera fría como si con esa mirada les indicara que no siguieran metiéndose en asuntos que no les correspondían.

-Suéltame Nino.- pidió ella sin despegar su mirada de Gabriel Agreste.

\- Ya pregunte por Emma y se que ella esta bien con Chloe Burgeois, si es lo que les importaba saber ahora lo saben.- dijo dando media vuelta para marcharse, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de entrar a ver a su hijo.

-Realmente ¿Es humano?- Trixx apareció sobre el hombro de Alya mirando como el señor Agreste se marchaba del pasillo.

-Eso queremos creer, no estamos seguros.- respondió la morena regresando su mirada a la puerta de la habitación.

Nunca llego a pensar que su mejor amiga moriría dejando tan devastado a Adrien y la única pregunta en su cabeza era ¿Cómo seria la vida de la pequeña Emma sin Marinette?

El Hotel Le Grand Paris, habia sido cerrado hasta que se verificara si este se encontraba en condiciones de ofrecer sus servicios después del siniestro; Chloe habia tenido que desplazarse con la pequeña Emma hasta otra de sus residencias en Paris mientras seguía insistiendo en el teléfono Alya le habia cortado la llamada sin mas, en esos intentos por recuperar la llamada la rubia se imaginaba que el estado de Adrien habia empeorado o cualquier cosa.

En medio de la habitación una pequeña azabache estaba tirada en la alfombra sobre una pequeña almohada en forma de Catarina, frente a ella se encontraba un sujeto el cual tenia un pequeño oso de peluche amarillo e intentaba distraer a la pequeña con algunas letras de canciones infantes.

-¡Ridículo! – exclamo la rubia dándose provenida en el teléfono a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones de la habitación.- Como es posible que me tengan sin una sola noticia de Adrien.

-Debes de ser paciente, las buenas noticias tardan en llegar.- dijo el hombre sin separar su vista de la pequeña niña de tres años.

La pequeña azabache se levanto de su lugar abrazando la almohada de Catarina, la luz estaba baja, se podría decir que el lugar era uno de los pocos que apenas contaba con electricidad. Chloe suspiro pesadamente observando a la niña acercársele se obligo a cambiar su semblante preocupado a uno alegre. Ella no odiaba a la hija de Marinette, se podría decir que con el paso de los años y tras descubrir que ella era Ladybug la persona que mas admiraba claro después de su madre se convirtieron en muy buenas amigas incluso de Alya y eso era realmente sorprendente.

-Mi mami y papi ¿ya vienen? – pregunto Chloe miro a su pareja un tanto desconcertada por su inocente pregunta, incluso la pequeña se giro a ver al hombre que tal vez sabia de sus padres.

¿Qué podían decirle?

-E-Emma tus padres…- intento decir afortunadamente para ella llamaron a su puerta, ordeno inmediatamente que pasaran.-Oh…

-Señorita Burgeois buenas noches.- Natalie la asisten de Gabriel habia entrado a la habitación- Emma es hora de irnos.

-Un momento yo le estoy cuidando hasta que Adrien…

-Adrien Agreste ahora mismo esta indispuesto y con todo el respeto señorita Burgeois nadie es mejor para cuidar de Emma que su abuelo, el padre de su padre.- Chloe rechino los dientes, conocía a la mujer pero jamás se le habia presentado de esa manera tan fría y cortante… aunque tuviera razón.

-Emma debes ir con tu abuelo.- el sujeto que hasta hace un rato le cantaba pequeños fragmentos de canciones infantiles con el oso le di una pequeña palmada. La pequeña iba a regresar la

almohada pero Chloe le insistió para que se la llevara.

Cuando Natalie y Emma se marcharon nuevamente Chloe se dejo caer sobre el sillón, todos estaban tensos por lo ocurrido, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la niña. Luka que hasta ahora se habia mantenido tranquilo y analizaba la situación se acerco hasta la rubia dándole el oso de peluche el cual acepto abrazando contra su pecho.

-Es lo mejor.- comenzó.- si lo piensas mejor Emma debe de estar con su familia, con su padre quien es el mas indicado para decirle que Marinette ya no regresara.

-Que mas queda… mañana será el funeral de Marinette hable con sus padres y aunque se negaron a recibir ayuda logre convencerlos, será todo privado así que…

-Los medios sabrán la forma de colarse y sacar la noticia a la Luz, es la familia Agreste casi tan rica como los Burgeois.

-¡Lo se! Y eso es lo que me pone de nervios… si aumentamos la seguridad para que sea algo privado se llamara aun mas la atención- expreso ella con cansancio debía de relajarse. Su móvil comenzó a sonar era una llamada de su madre, dando un ultimo y sonoro suspiro contesto.

Luka miro a los Kwami que hasta ahora se mantenían ocultos tras las cortinas se unió a ellos observando la ciudad tal vez la zona en la que estaban no habia sido muy afectada por el siniestro pero se podía sentir el pesado ambiente.

En el camino a la mansión Agreste, Emma miraba por la ventana habia algunos edificios derrumbados y personas moviendo grandes rocas, la pequeña a pesar de todo reconocía el camino pronto pasarían frente al jardín de niños donde ella asistía dejando la almohada que su tía Chloe le dejo se sentó de rodillas sobre el asiento.

-¡Nata! ¡Nata! – llamo a Natalie… asi era como Emma se dirigía a ella desde que comenzó a hablar, la asistente de Gabriel levanto la mirada del móvil para mirar a la niña- mira yo voy…- su sonrisa desapareció al notar que la mujer no le prestaba atención.

-Emma siéntate correctamente.- le dijo. La niña no dijo nada y regreso a sentarse.

-¿Dónde están mami y papi?

-Tu padre regresara mañana.- respondió de forma seca.- esta noche te quedaras con tu abuelo.

-¿Y mami?

Tampoco hubo respuesta… tras unos minutos más llegaron a la mansión…Natalie bajo primero para abrirle la puerta a la pequeña azabache, esta apenas bajo del auto con la almohada observo a su abuelo y no lo dudo para correr hasta él con una amplia sonrisa, Gabriel por otro lado sonrío a la niña para inclinarse a ella y darle un pequeño abrazo.

-Pequeña… es bueno verte bien.

-Abuelo…¿Tu sabes que pasó? ¿Por qué mis papis no están?- Gabriel mire a Natalie quien solo negó

-Tu padre regresara mañana, creo que él tiene mucho que hablar contigo.

Emma no pregunto mas nada. Natalie la llevo hasta su habitación, realmente era la habitación que en algún tiempo le perteneció a Adrien y que alguna veces usaba para pasar la noche con su familia, tras haberse unido con Marinette la relación con su padre se habia descompensado un poco y eso era debido a que Gabriel se opuso mucho a que tomara por esposa a Marinette.

A primera hora de la mañana Adrien fue dado de alta, le costaba mucho… realmente le costaba mucho hacerse a la idea de que Marinette ya no despertaría a su lado, Nino le habia llevado una muda de ropa prestada todo era negro, Plagg que lo miraba en silencio por primera vez en su vida no sabia que decirle, solo se pego a su hombro abrazándolo, el rubio agradeció el gesto colocando su mano sobre el pequeño kwami. Al abandonar el hospital Alya y Nino quienes también vestían de luto lo esperaban a fuera frente a un auto; sabia que sin intercambiar palabras a que lugar lo llevarían.

El camino fue en completo silencio, Wayzz, Trixx y Plagg no dijeron nada permanecieron cultos con sus respectivos portadores. Llegaron al cementerio, Chloe y Luka los esperaban tras de ellos se encontraba el ataúd de Marinette abierto y rodeado de flores blancas, los padres de la azabache lloraban frente a ella y después de mucho seria la ultima vez que la vería dormida. Al salir del auto no saludo, no dijo nada solo se encamino hasta la caja para verla.

Ella estaba dormida, tan hermosa como siempre… sabia que sus ojos no se abrirían mas nunca.

-Marinette.- su voz salió apenas en un susurro, sus mejillas se empaparon de lagrimas silenciosas mientras apretaba los puños, todos podrían decirle que fue un terremoto el que le arrebato a la mujer de su vida, pero el estaba muy convencido de que habia sido obra de Hawk Moth.

El funeral fue rápido o al menos así lo habia sentido él, escuchaba las palabras del padre, los sollozos de su familia y amigos, pero Adrien solo se planteaba algo encontrar a Hawk Moth y hacerlo pagar… cuando miro el ataúd comenzar a descender regreso a la realidad ese era el ultimo adiós, se levanto de su lugar con una rosa blanca en las manos la cual dejo caer sobre la caja

_Bye Bye petit ladybug_

Aquel fue su ultimo adiós… cuando todo hubo terminado las personas que asistieron al ultimo adiós de Marinette comenzaron a marcharse, sus amigos hablaban entre ellos pero no le tomo importancia, el rubio reacciono al sentir un pequeño peso sobre su hombro, los padres de su esposa le miraron con pena.

-Señores yo…- quería disculparse sus palabras salieron roncas casi desconoció su propia voz.

-Adrien no fue tu culpa.- dijo Sabine con dolor mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- se que tu la amaste demasiado.

-Mi pequeña no se fue ella sigue aquí.- dijo esta vez Tom apenas sonriendo, este miro a todos lados.- ¿Por qué no has traído a Emma para que se despidiera de su madre?

Emma… era verdad, se habia olvidado por completo de ella… si mal no recordaba Alya le habia dicho que Chloe la tenia a su cuidado, cuando se güiro para buscar a la portadora de la abeja su mirada se topo con la silueta de su padre y…

-¡PAPI!

-Yo…un segundo, disculpen…- se le habia notificado que su padre habia ido a verlo al hospital pero el estaba bajo el efecto de los sedantes tras su intento de casi suicidio para despertar de lo que el aún cree es una pesadilla.

Mientras mas se acercaba a su padre e hija sus pasos se hacían mas lentos hasta detenerse a un metro de distancia, sus orbes esmeralda detallaron a la pequeña era un calco siempre lo habia dicho y verla después de unos dias que le parecieron eternos. Emma se soltó de la mano de su abuelo para correr y acortar la distancia para abrazarse a las piernas de su padre, Adrien la separo un poco para inclinarse y poder abrazarla.

-Emma… tus abuelos te esperan ve…- dijo la pequeña no dijo nada solo corrió hasta donde los padres de su madre estaban, la niña tenia un vestido negro, ignorante del luto hacia su madre.

-Si ahora no tienes ya un hogar.- dijo Gabriel rompiendo el silencio que apenas se formaba.- Emma y tu pueden quedarse en la mansión.

-Gracias… supongo que…

-No lo pienses por ti, sino por ella… perdió a su madre, su hogar. Eres lo unico que le queda Adrien y a demás se que tus suegros ya no viven en Paris, no tienes mas a donde regresar que a ca…

-Ya lo veremos…- interrumpió rápidamente a su padre- ya veremos.

Tras decir aquellas palabras se encamino hasta los señores Dupein- cheng, al estar tras Emma le tomo de la mano e indico que se despidiera de sus abuelos para irse, no se despidió de sus amigos solo tomo a su hija en brazos y subio al auto de su padre.

-Papi, mami ¿Dónde esta? Siempre pregunto pero nadie me dice nada.

-Tu madre ya no va a regresar- dijo con pesar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mami ya no va a regresar?

-Emma no preguntes, es difícil…

-Pero ella buena y linda ¿Por qué no regresara? ¿Se enojo? Mami nunca se enoja, y si esta jugando al escondite ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

-¡Emma ya basta!- Adrien jamás habia levantado la voz y nunca a su pequeña en tres años.- tu madre no va a regresar, se fue… se fue para siempre.

Aunque la voz de Adrien se cortara y se reprimiera a derramar más lagrimas quien lo hizo en su lugar fue la pequeña azabache, ella solo bajo la cabeza y se oculto tras su almohada de catarina llorando en silencio, su padre la habia asustado con ese grito. En el asiento del copiloto Gabriel miraba todo desde el retrovisor podía sentir la gran cantidad de energía negativa en el corazón de su hijo lo que lo hacia el blanco perfecto para uno de sus akumas, sin embargo… no lo haría.

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Las cosas a partir de aquí serán difíciles para Emma y Adrien, este ultimo sigue pensando que el origen de la muerte de Marinette fue por culpa de un akuma, por otro lado nadie le puede explicar a la pequeña que su madre esta muerta todo se lo dejan a Adrien por ser su padre.**_

_**Para la persona que en los comentarios de uno de los fics me pidio un LUKANETTE pues la verdad no tengo nada en contra de la pareja y puede que haga un pequeño fic de ellos, pero por ahora quiero darle una oportunidad al LUKLOE **_

_**Bueno espero les gustara este capitulo.**_

_**Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones y demás todo es bienvenido.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización n.n **_

_**Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	3. Misión

Habían pasado solo un par de dias desde el entierro de Marinette, uno de los bancos que habia asegurado la casa habia contactado con Adrien para la reconstrucción de esta pero Adrien se habia negado completamente. Gabriel habia mandado a sacar todo lo que se pudiera y guardarlo en una bodega casi a las afueras de la ciudad, su hijo no estaba en condiciones de manejar su vida nuevamente.

Por otro lado Alya, Nino y Chloe se habían reunido en un lugar especial, ahora que Marinette ya no estaba necesitaban de una Ladybug, los Akumas no pararían solo por que la única capaz de purificarlos ahora habia dejado ese mundo.

-He llamado a Adrien otra vez es la quinta vez que dice que ya esta en camino.- comento Nino las otras dos suspiraron cansadas.

-Se que Adrien esta en sus dias de luto pero esto también es importante.- dijo Alya. El maestro Fu los habia citado en aquel lugar lo que discutirían seria algo muy serio. Elegir a una nueva Ladybug.

Paso mas de media hora hasta que Adrien llego, Salió de su auto dando un fuerte portazo, todos solo le miraron de forma neutra le habían pedido que llevara los pendientes, y , aunque todos suponían él no los llevaría confiaban en que plagg se las apañaría para llevarlos.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué ocurre?- su voz era ronca y Chloe podía asegurar que tras esos lentes oscuros sus ojos estaban marcados para las ojeras y rastros de lagrimas.

-Me alegra ue todos ustedes estén aquí.- antes de poderle decir algo, el Maestro Fu apareció. Su andar ya era lento por los años, con una de sus manos usaba su bastón para ayudarse a caminar y con la otra sostenía la caja de los Miraculous; Nino se apresuro a ayudar al Maestro con la caja, los demás se colocaron frente a él formando un semi circulo.- Lamento mucho lo que le paso a Marinette Adrien.

El rubio solo asintió no dijo nada por eso.

-Usted dijo que quería hablar de algo con nosotros ¿Qué pasa?- hablo Alya, el maestro se tomo su tiempo para responder.

-Es sobre los pendientes de Ladybug, Plagg…-el kwami negro salió de su escondite con los pendientes, Adrien estiro su mano para intentar atraparlo, eso era de Marinette su prodigio no podían quitárselo.- Ahora que Ladybug nos ha dejado es momento de encontrar a otra portadora.

-Amigo es lo mejor – rápido Nino puso una mano en el hombro de Adrien que seguía sin decir nada, esta vez su mirada aun con las gafas era dura.

-Adrien, debes encontrar una portadora digna.- el rubio quiso objetar por eso.- entiende que sin una Ladybug que les ayude a purificar los akuma Pais esta condenada, piensa en toda la gente que Marinette siempre ha protegido, ¿Crees que ella estaria feliz de verlos sufrir?

Aquello era cierto, si lo pensaba mejor Adrien sabia que a Marinette siempre se preocupo por la seguridad de todos y por su trabajo como Ladybug, él solo asintió entendiendo eso aunque seria duro deshacerse. El maestro Fu tomo los pendientes de las manitas de Plagg y los puso sobre la palma de Adrien.

-Lo hare, no sera tanto por mi, sino por Marinette, ella…ella…

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, pero debes elegir sabiamente a quien le darás tal poder, hasta entonces si llega a suceder una akumatizacion Adrien deberás portar ambas joyas.- todos le miraron sorprendidos ¡Combinar ambas joyas! ¿Eso era posible?

-Maestro Fu, tal vez no sea necesario.- intervino Alya- Chat noir es necesario lo se pero hubo un tiempo en el que yo porte los pendientes de Ladybug tal vez yo pueda tomar el lugar hasta que se encuentre a alguien digna de…

-Rena Rouge es importante, todos ustedes lo son.- interrumpió Fu.- acepte usaras los pendientes por que fue una situación de fuerza mayor, Marinette estaba embarazada y se ponía en riesgo, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes de entre todos ustedes Ladybug y Chat Noir son los Miraculous mas fuertes, la destrucción y la creación, el portador de Plagg es el mas indicado para sostener esa balanza.

Alya guardo silencio, era verdad que cuando ella uso los pendientes se habia sentido demaciado incomoda no se sentía en su lugar y su conexión para luchar junto a Chat Noir era… solo no existía incluso manejar el Lucky Charm le habia costado bastante.

-Lo entiendo,

-Entonces no queda más nada por hablar… Queen Bee ¿Cómo se encuentra Viperion?- la ausencia de Luka no habia pasado desapercibida para el anciano maestro, la nombrada solo se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro lado.

-Esta arreglando un asunto personal, pero junto con Sass esta bien.- El maestro Fu sonrío un poco por eso.

Tras terminar aquella pequeña reunión Nino se ofreció a llevar maestro Fu hasta un lugar que él mismo eligiera ahora que mas de uno sabia quien era el guardián de las joyas era peligroso estar en un solo lugar así ue constantemente se movía e incluso cambiaba los números con los cuales se contactaba no por nada ha vivido por casi 193 años. Chloe habría propuesto en el momento ir a tomar algo a un café que solían frecuentar pero estaba completamente segura que él no aceptaría ahora.

-Adrien.- le llamo el nombrado se giro para ver a la rubia.- ¿Cómo esta Emma?

-Bien… ella esta en clases ahora.- fue toda su respuesta para simplemente girarse otra vez e ir directo a su auto y marcharse. Tanto Alya como Chloe le miraron marcharse.

-Es un duro golpe… creo que jamás vi a una pareja que se amara tanto como ellos dos, ni siquiera en las películas.- confeso Alya, la rubia soltó un pesado suspiro.- es mejor darle su tiempo Chloe no es algo que sanara de la noche a la mañana.

-¡Lo se!- exclamo- pero duele que como amigos no podamos hacer nada por él mas que verlo así

-Él sabe que puede contar con nosotros además tiene un fuerte pilar por el cual sobre salir y ese pilar es Emma.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos antes de soltar un pesado suspiro, la rubia le propuso a Alya llevarla hasta la estación de televisión pues le quedaba de paso, el hotel de su padre estaba por abrir sus puertas nuevamente al publico y aun habia muchas cosas que coordinar.

Emma se encontraba en clase de artística, ella junto a sus demás compañeros de clase hacían dibujos con acrílicos algo que despertara su creatividad, y pudieran colgar en la pared del salón para enseñar a sus padres, la pequeña azabache tenia la cara manchada de colores azules y rojos mas parecía no importarle ya que su rostro reflejaba una enorme sonrisa, mientras sus compañeritos pintaban o trataban de representar a los héroes de París, Emma se esmeraba en pintar un cielo azul, un césped verde y tres siluetas que representaban su familia, se podría decir que la pequeña estaba orgullosa de su trabajo y esfuerzo.

-¡Muy buen trabajo Adam! – Emma separo su vista de su trabajo para girarse a ver a su profesora que elogiaba el trabajo de su compañero, el niño apenas habia podido dibujar un especia de… ¿Ninja? Para Emma eso parecía un ninja pero lo mas seguro es que intentara dibujar al gato héroe de París.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!- Exclamo la azabache corriendo hasta ella con su dibujo en mano- señorita Lila mire.

Lila hizo un semblante serio antes de darse la vuelta. Desde ue las clases iniciaron Lila habia reconocido a la hija de Marinette desde un inicio para su desgracia su mocosa era idéntica a su desagradable madre, y no habia corrido con suerte en no tener que darle clase. Antes de girarse respiro profundo y fingió perfectamente una sonrisa inclinándose un poco para observar el dibujo de la niña Agreste.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto inocente, aunque el mensaje infantil era evidente.

-Este es papi, esta soy yo y esta es mi mami.- respondió sonriente.

-Pero… no crees que tu mamá esta en un mal lugar.- Emma le quedo mirando sin comprender y sin borrar su encantadora sonrisa.

-Tu "Mami" debería estar dibujada abajo del césped.- la sonrisa que antes tenia Emma en la cara poco a poco se fue borrando.

-No entiendo.

-¿Dónde esta tu madre ahora? – le pregunto, Emma hizo un gesto que daba a entender que pensaba.-

-¡Se fue de viaje y me traerá muchos regalos!- respondió.- El abuelo dijo que mami se fue a trabajar y que pronto regresaría.

_Inocente criatura_…pensó para si Lila, paso una de sus manos de su cabeza hasta su mejilla sin borrar su sonrisa, si ella supiera la verdad que su madre jamás regresaría, que su viaje era permanente, que la dejo sola, seria…. Seria divertido ver como esa niña sufría la ausencia de su madre, más en ese momento no le convenía, no si quería ganarse al adinerado y aun atractivo padre de Emma Agreste.

-Si nena, se fue de viaje, espero que tu mami venga a ver tus lindos dibujos que se colgaran en la pared.- tras decir aquellas palabras una campana sonó- ¡Bien niños salgan a jugar, los veré en un rato!

Emma dejo su dibujo sobre su lugar para después salir corriendo al patio a buscar a su amiguita para jugar, cuando el salón quedo solo con Lila en su interior tomo el dibujo de la niña mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Ahora tienes lo que mereces Marinette Dupain- Cheng y ahora es momento de brillar, si de jóvenes me hubieran dicho que tu molesta presencia se esfumaría por un trágico accidente hubiese organizado una mejor fiesta.

En el patio de la escuela Emma miro a todos lados hasta localizar una melena negra alegre corrió hasta ella, pero en su feliz camino su mirada dejo de ver a la otra niña para sentarse mas en el verde del césped.

-¡Eres una tonta! -escucho un canturrear, Emma se giro molesta hacia el niño que le habia tirado.- la niñita quiere llorar-

-¡Eddy! Déjala tranquila- la niña que antes buscaba Emma llego en su ayuda empujando al otro niño. El niño no hizo nada contra la amiga de Emma solo se fue con sus amigos del lugar, por otro lado su amiga le ayudo a levantarse.- ¿Te dolió?

-Estoy bien gracias Chantal.

Ambas niñas se habían marchado a jugar. Lila habia salido al patio de recreo para observar a los niños, físicamente parecía vigilar a los niños, más su mente ideaba mil y un planes para acerarse a Adrien nuevamente.

Las siguientes horas fueron cortas, Adrien tenia muchas cosas que arreglar tanto en su vida como en su trabajo, aunque estaba en los dias de luto y evitaba que su hija se enterase de la verdad que en algún momento tendría que decirle, prefería regresar al trabajo pues ahora era la cabeza de la familia Agreste. Si bien su padre se encargaba del área de diseño nuevamente, él se encargaría no solo de ser el modelo estrella sino también ser jefe de calidad y administrador de la casa de moda Agreste, lo que fuera para mantenerse ocupado la mayor parte de su tiempo y hacerle pesar en otras cosas.

-Oye…-le llamo plagg, Adrien estaba más centrado en el camino frente a él.- ¡Oye!- le grito, Adrien apenas miro sus piernas donde su Kwami estaba para evitar ser visto por algún otro conductor.

-Que…- Plagg sabia que el actual humor de su portador era algo neutro mas se sentía en cada uno de sus gestos faciales la tristeza y soledad que sentía su corazón en esos momentos.

-Bueno se que no quieres hablar mucho de muchas cosas pero…- respiro profundo- ¿Que no tenias que recoger Emma? – Era cierto. Lo habia olvidado por completo, le habia dicho a Natalie que él pasaría por Emma al jardín de niños.

Como única respuesta a Plagg Adrien regreso por el camino para ir por su hija, era exagerado, el mismo lo admitía pero ver a su hija lo lastimaba, ella… ella era el vivo reflejo de Marinette, pero, en aquel momento le hizo una promesa que no la dejaría a sola.

Todos los niños eran entregados a sus padres, Lila se aseguraba de informarles a todos como fue le día de sus hijos entre algunas llamadas de atención y otros pequeños detalles, la castaña se giro al escuchar un grito por todo el lugar al girarse noto a cierto rubia que hasta ahora era el centro de atención en sus pensamientos. Emma corrió hasta su padre abrazándose a sus piernas con una hoja de papel en su manita.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!

-Emma… linda eso debería estar pegado en el muro ¿Por qué lo has quitado?- Adrien observo a Lila acercárseles, no era sorpresa para él saber que era maestra de su hija.- Adrien un gusto verte.

-Hola Lila, lo lamento pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo solo vine por Emma y…

-Emma puedes mostrarle a tu papá tu trabajo de arte.- la niña asintió de lo mas feliz mostrando su dibujo y explicándole quienes eran, Adrien apenas pudo girar la mirada.- cariño puedes ir a pegar tu dibujo necesito hablar con tu padre.- apenas la niña se marcho Lila coloco una mano en su ante brazo.- Lo lamento.

-Lo lamento Lila, pero ya no quiero escuchar mas condolencias.

-Adrien, se que Marinette y yo no fuimos las mejores amigas, pero la muerte no es…

-Lila ya basta- su tono fue mas una advertencia, la Italia estaba buscando puntos clave para poder acercarse a él nuevamente.

-Si, perdón… eh bueno, el festival de primavera se acerca y será necesaria la presencia de los padres, sobre todo para los niños es pedagógico

Adrien no dijo mas nada, solo tomo las cosas de Emma y subieron al auto, la castaña les miro marcharse, por ahora no tenia prisa en ir a por él, solo estaba tanteando el terreno en el cual pronto tendría poder, poder que posiblemente lograría tener usando a la hija de Marinette.

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Lila regreso, me gustaría decirles tranquilos pero se que daría mucho spoiler con las explicaciones, solo puedo decirles que apartar de aquí comienza el cambio de Adrien mas no todo sera drama (espero xD) por cierto quien o quienes adivinen de quien es hija la amiguita de Emma Chantal se ganara una dedicatoria en el siguiente cap.**_

_**Pista: ya es nombrada en uno de mis fics xD**_

_**Espero les gustara el capitulo**_

_**Dudas preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bienvenido **_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización n.n **_

_**Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	4. Mister Bug

Dos semas… ya han pasado dos semanas desde que todo paso, la ciudad lograba sobresalir de aquel duro golpe y para los amigos de Adrien parecía que este lo estaba superando, de extraña manera lo estaba haciendo o eso querían suponer realmente, aunque las cosas eran diferentes.

\- ¿Adrien?

Plagg hasta ahora solo se limitaba a observar, Adrien se había encerrado en una pequeña habitación que usaba como despacho improvisado, el cual apenas se iluminaba por una pequeña lámpara en el escritorio y la tenue luz que se filtraba entre las persianas cerradas, el rubio miraba con insistencia los pendientes de Ladybug dentro de una pequeña cajita negra; ahora poseía los dos miraculous más fuertes el deseo de Hawk Moth, el rubio sabía que los dos objetos los pendientes y su anillo juntos obtenían un poder inimaginable, el poder de un dios.

Pero… ¿Un dios era capaz de conceder vida? ¿De regresarla? ¿Podría regresar a Marinette a su lado? Esas preguntas taladraban su cabeza se tentaba, realmente se tentaba a hacerse con el poder más fuerte, hacer pagar a ese villano por arrebatarle al amor de su vida y regresarla a ella…

Frustrado cerro la cajita de golpe colocando ambos codos sobre la madera del escritorio para sujetarse la cabeza y soltar un lastimero sollozo, aunque tenía el poder en la palma de su mano, no podía hacerlo, no podía seria traicionar todo en lo que ella creía, la confianza que ella le tenía si la traía de regreso con ese método.

-Papi…-La puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió, Plagg se escondió entre las sombras observando loa pequeña figura de Emma asomarse un poco. - Pa…

-Te dije que estoy ocupado. - la voz de Adrien salió seca y dura, la pequeña apenas entendió eso como una llamada de atención al hacer algo malo, pero en realidad no lo hizo. - le dije a Natalie que te ayudara con la tarea.

\- ¡La hice yo solita! - exclamo orgullosa abriendo la puerta por completo dejando que la luz entrara- pero… me duele mi estomaguito y no puedo dormir.

El rubio apenas levanto la mirada para verle, miro el reloj en su muñeca era cerca de las once treinta de la noche. Suspirando, guardo los pendientes dentro de un cajón con llave para levantarse de su lugar, Emma tomo la mano de su padre para ir de regreso a su habitación, la nueva ahora era mucho más grande que la anterior aun no entendía por qué se mudaron su otra casa le gustaba mucho, Adrien la acostó en la cama y salió por un poco de leche tibia con miel ignorando el hecho de que ella le había dicho que no se sentía bien.

-Buenas noches Emma.

-Papi… ¿Cuándo regresa Mami?

-No lo sé Emma.- respondió secamente terminando de arroparle.

-Cuando regrese ¿Vamos a regresar a casa? Ella va a llegar para ver mi festival, mami me hace los disfraces más bonitos, papi puedes cantarme mami siempre lo…

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - grito sin mirarle, Emma se asustó ante eso. - No sé cuándo regresara tu madre y no…- silencio, respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse. - Solo no sé.

Sin escuchar nada más por su parte, Adrien salió de la habitación sin mirarle, evitaba por todos los medios tener que mirar a su hija… su mano se cerró con fuerza en el picaporte de la puerta, temblaba ligeramente.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad? - el rubio se giró, a un lado estaba su padre que al parecer había escuchado todo.

-No lo sé. - fue toda su respuesta, Gabriel cerro los ojos por unos segundos para después tornar su mirada un poco más seria que lo habitual.

-Adrien, Emma debe de saber lo que paso con su madre, no todo el tiempo podrás mentir diciendo que se fue de viaje y llenarla de ilusiones.

-La mentira te funciono por años. - la manera de responderle fue algo que no se esperaba Gabriel, si bien en su tiempo Gabriel le dijo la misma mentira a Adrien cuando era pequeño y después que había desaparecido, la situación era completamente diferente. - No te metas a como debo de educar a Emma.

Con aquellas palabras Adrien regreso a esa habitación, Gabriel miro la puerta iba a entrar para ver a su nieta, más se detuvo para reanudar su camino e ir a su estudio y continuar con su trabajo. Dentro de la habitación la pequeña Emma trataba de no llorar, se había asustado con el grito de su padre, sin embargo, recordó, su madre le decía que abecés él tenía días difíciles y era mejor no molestarlo, seguro era uno de esos días y mañana la despertaría con una sorpresa. Con esa idea se quedó dormida, Emma apenas había cerrado sus ojos pequeños ruidos en la ventana le hicieron despertar, todo estaba oscuro muy oscuro, tanto que le aterraba. Por la oscuridad y la tenue luz que se colaba podía ver grandes sombras en la habitación era como fantasmas que la miraban.

-Papi…- llamo apenas en un susurro, los golpecitos en la ventana continuaban y pronto ocurrió un estruendo tan fuerte que termino asustándola por completo, el grito de Emma se escuchó por toda la mansión Agreste, tanto Adrien como Gabriel despertaron por el grito y salieron a toda prisa de sus camas; Emma lloraba a terrada, gritaba por su madre.

-Emma.- su abuelo fue el primero en acercarse. - Emma tranquila ¿Qué paso? - le pregunto más la niña no para de llorar.

\- ¡Deja de llorar! - como si eso ayudara…Emma dejo de llorar ante el grito de Adrien, aunque sus sollozos eran fuertes y no tardo más que segundos antes de llorar otra vez, Gabriel no supo que lo movió en ese instante para ponerse frente a su hijo y soltarle una bofetada.

-Es que acaso tu eres idiota, no puedes ver que tu hija esta aterrada. - un nuevo estruendo se escuchó, Adrien le miro ahora sabía cuál era el origen de su llanto, el ardor en su mejilla le hizo sentirse muy mal, no solo porque era la primera vez que su padre le golpeaba, sino ver a su hija en ese estado le trajo un pequeño recuerdo con Marinette.

-Ella…-un tercer estruendo, Emma se levantó de la cama para ir a abrazarse de su padre- lo lamento Emma…- se inclinó para sostenerla en sus brazos más la soltó al sentirla mojada, miro a la cama una gran mancha se extendía en la sabana.

-Dale un baño y yo me ocupo de su cama. - dijo Gabriel comenzando a sacar las sabanas sucias de la cama.

Adrien se ocupó de Emma metiéndola en la bañera comenzando a bañarla, limpio primero su cara, fijándose en esos vivos ojos azules irritados por el llanto, su mirada triste pronto esbozo una ligera sonrisa para después besar la frente de su hija.

-Perdóname Emma, no quería gritarte solo… son cosas de adultos. - Emma solo le miro comenzando a hipar el agua ya estaba comenzando a ponerse fría para ella y el ambiente no ayudaba mucho, la vistió con un pijama afelpado para que se calentara y la regreso a su cama, su padre se había ido- buenas noches Emma.

Tras acostarla otra vez salió de la habitación apagando las luces, la lluvia se había calmado, pero aun así la oscuridad le aterraba, las aterradoras sombras aparecieron, sus manitas apretaron con fuerza la manta que la cubría cuando de la nada una pequeña luz verde apareció.

\- ¡Hola! - Emma se sorprendió, no grito como él se lo esperaba, por su parte la niña acerco su dedito para tocarlo, pero la criaturita no se dejó acercándose más a ella. - Me llamo…- dudo, dudo en darle su nombre, si bien presentarse ante ella era un riesgo podría decirle a cualquiera sobre su existencia y poner en severos aprietos a Adrien. - bueno…

\- ¿No sabes tu nombre? - algo asustada la pequeña estiro su manita para tocarlo era peludo y suave además podía flotar como un hada. - ¿Eres un hada?

\- ¡Hada! Soy un…. Hada…-si bien no era verdad y ya se estaba arriesgando mucho al aparecer frente a ella lo único que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente.

-pareces un gatito, pero no tienes nombre… ¡Te llamare Flan!

Plagg abrió ligeramente la boca, de cierto modo se asemejaba a su nombre, pero era muy… dulce para su gusto, Emma por su parte está feliz de tener ahora un nuevo amigo, ambos tuvieron una corta platica donde "Flan" le pedía que guardara su secreto de su padre y su abuelo ya que si alguien se enteraba él se iría para siempre, cuando la pequeña quedo rendida el kwami regreso donde Adrien, este estaba despierto apenas una pequeña lámpara iluminaba la habitación parecía un lugar tétrico.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – fue su pregunta no era seria, tampoco molesta era neutral

-Oye no creas que no em gustan las noches de tormenta… estaba en el techo mirando los relámpagos una vista agradable. - el rubio suspiro hasta donde él mismo sabia plagg tenía cierta fascinación por todo ese tipo de cosas, las cosas "brillantes" y peligrosas atraían a ese pequeño kwami. - te vez mal ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada, es solo Emma y este asunto de los pendientes. - dijo sacando la pequeña cajita del miraculous, ambos sabían que para el rubio modelo elegir a alguien que tome el lugar de Marinette sería difícil.

-Entonces ¿Qué has pensado? De ti depende encontrar a una nueva Ladybug alguien digna.

-Se que si no existe un portador de este miraculous Hawk Moth ganara y no pienso dejarlo ganar, pero…-haciendo una larga pausa miro los pendientes y después el anillo, el villano quería el poder de esas dos joyas el poder de un dios… pero entonces ¿Un dios podía traer a la vida a un muerto?

\- ¡NO LO PIENSES! – exclamo plagg poniéndose en medio de los pendientes y su portador había adivinado sus pensamientos. - el poder de las dos joyas no es como lo piensas, si tendrás un poder infinito pero las consecuencias podrían ser graves podrías perder lo que más amas.

\- ¿Qué más puedo perder? Marinette ya no está a mi lado. - dijo las orejas de plagg bajaron levemente ¿Por qué no pensaba en Emma?

Sin cruzar más palabras Adrien abrió otro cajón sacando un pequeño estuche de costura, el Kwami le miro atentamente, el rubio había tomado una aguja y un encendedor comenzando a quemar la punta, lo siguiente que la pequeña criatura vio le causo una punzada en su pequeño estómago.

Chloe miraba por la ventana de la suite la gran ciudad, aunque las reparaciones eran menos y toda la ciudad se recuperaba rápidamente algo no le terminaba de cuadrar, tenía una entrevista para una revista importante y no le molestaba que Alya fuera quien le hiciera esa entrevista, al final era su trabajo.

\- ¿Dónde te vez en algunos meses? - pregunto la morena fijando la vista en la pequeña grabadora auxiliar que tenía consigo. - Chloe…

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto girándose a verla, Alya apago la grabadora y se puso de pie con un bufido ya tenía más de tres horas y la rubia apenas había contestado una cuarta parte de sus preguntas y eso no muy bien.

-Ya habla ¿Qué te pasa? Tenemos unas buenas horas con una entrevista que solo debe acaparar dos hojas de la revista y solo has respondido… ¡Cuatro de mis preguntas!

-No estoy de ánimos para responder preguntas… es solo que, siento que algo no está bien. - tras aquellas palabras regreso su mirada a la ventana. - dime loca, pero nada está bien lo puedo sentir.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Adrien?

-Tiene que ver con muchas cosas… cuando el maestro Fu pidió encontrar a una nueva Ladybug me quede pensando ¿Puede hacerlo? Adrien jura que fue Hawk Moth quien ocasiono la muerte indirectamente de Marinette y me asusta que no quiera ver la verdad que…

-Creo que es lo que quieres decir. - dijo interrumpiéndola- te asusta que entre en locura y use el poder de ambos miraculous. - la rubia asintió. - eso no pasara Adrien tiene a Emma, aunque no lo aparente ahora se preocupa mucho por su hija y no cometerá ninguna locu…

Una pequeña vibración la interrumpió estaban en el piso más alto del hotel, pero aquello fue suficiente para que sintiera el suelo moverse ¿Otro sismo? Ambas se miraron pálidas los gritos aterrados comenzaron a escucharse, no… no era ningún sismo saliendo a toda prisa al balcón observaron lo que ocurría, grandes raíces salían del suelo comenzando a trepar por los edificios y como si no fuera peor observaron como las personas se convertían en algún tipo de zombi cubierto de lianas.

-Es lo que creo que es. - Dijo Chloe, Alya asintió en silencio sacando el miraculous que estaba oculto dentro de su camisa. - ¡Trixx transfórmame!

\- ¡Pollen a zumbar!

Aquella situación era mala, demasiado mala, ambas chicas transformadas comenzaron a correr buscando a la víctima del akuma, Rena Rouge trataba de evitar pensar en negativo sin Ladybug ¿Qué podrían hacer? Justo en ese momento el localizador de Queen Bee comenzó a sonar.

\- ¡Carapazón! – exclamo la abeja Rena se sorprendió porque Ni… es decir ¡ÉL! No le llamo primero a ella

"_La responsable está en los campos elíseos…. Viperion…"_

Ambas llegaron al lugar, no les costó mucho encontrar a sus amigos luchando contra la persona akumatizada, Rena observo des lo alto a una mujer sentada en lo que era realmente una planta carnívora gigante, su piel era de un tono verdoso y morado asimilando a una planta, la villana se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambas heroínas y no dudo en atacarlas con sus lianas haciendo que se separaran.

\- ¿Alguien noto donde está el akuma? – pregunto Queen Bee pegando su espalda con la de Viperion por unos segundos antes de separarse tras un nuevo ataque.

-Tenemos dos suposiciones. - dijo Carapazon evitando a duras penas las espinas que las lianas lanzaban contra ellos. - el dije en forma de rosa o…

-O tal vez la planta que usa como asiento. - dijo Viperion a la vez que miraba su miraculous está ya comenzaba a pitar le quedaban tres minutos para perder su transformación.

-Viperion Queen bee – grito Rena. - nosotros distraeremos a esa loca de las plantas ustedes destruyan esas cosas para liberar al akuma.

\- ¡No podemos hacer eso! - exclamo Carapazon. - sin Ladybug…

Antes de terminar siquiera de hablar una liana con espinas estuvo a punto de golpearlos y causarles un severo daño, más el ataque nunca les llego ya que un yo yo había logrado detener el ataque a tiempo; todos miraron al otro extremo de la cuerda del yo yo… ¿Había una nueva Ladybug?

\- ¿¡Pero ¡¿quién eres!? – exclamo la villana de un edificio una figura descendió, la marca de Hawk Moth apareció frente al rostro de la villana y grande fue su sorpresa al igual que todos

Un hombre de cabellos dorados portaba un traje negro con rojo y pequeños puntos negros su mirada era dura y su semblante serio…. Él era…

-Mi nombre es Mister bug

"¡¿Un nuevo héroe?! ¿Qué paso con Ladybug?"

Se preguntaba Hawk Moth… si alguien más portaba el miraculous de la mariquita… pero ahora caía en cuenta que Chat Noir no estaba presente y aunque tuviese al principio cuatro joyas mágicas esas no le interesaban en lo absoluto

"Emperatriz ten cuidado recuerda que solo deseo los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir eso debe ser alguna ilusión"

-Muy lindo truco, pero no lograran hacerme perder… ¡Quiero los miraculous de Chat Noir y Ladybug!

Rápidamente la villana fue a atacar al nuevo Héroe… Mister bug evitaba sus golpes y había lograd algo que los otros no: alejarla de sus plantas…

-Tenemos que aprovechar esta distracción. - hablo Viperion le quedaba menos de un minuto para transformarse

\- ¡Pero tenemos que ayudarle! - exclamo Rena, Carapazon le tomo del brazo negando con la cabeza para después ver a su amigo que portaba un nuevo antifaz.

-Ya pediremos una explicación, pero ahora no es el mejor momento… tenemos que centrarnos en ayudar a las personas y derrotar al akuma.

\- ¡RENA ROUGE! - la nombrada se giró a donde la llamaron en medio de aquella batalla apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y atrapar un objeto de color rojo y puntos negros.

\- ¿Una pala? El Lucki Charm es muy extraño. - dijo más para sí que para sus amigos

-Es una planta creo que ya nos daremos una idea de cómo utilizarlo.

Mientras que ellos ideaban un plan para destruir la planta, Carapazon le distraía no solo era un trono improvisado en realidad tenía vida y realmente quería comérselos, Mister bug seguía peleando le había logrado quitar el dije en forma de rosa, pero al destruirlo el akuma no estaba y solo logro hacer enfurecer más al a villana.

\- ¡VENENO! - la mujer pronto dejo de moverse tras de ella pareció Queen Bee utilizando su don especial para paralizarle. - De nada.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda. - dijo el de manera tajante, la abeja le miro de mal modo, un pequeño temblor se sintió bajo sus pies los demás habían logrado destruir la planta del tallo cortado salió la pequeña mariposa negra.

Mister bug le observo volar, los demás no entendían por qué no le capturaba para purificarlo… con la mirada entrecerrada era como si le estuviera mandando un mensaje a su creador, el yoyo salió directo a su dirección atrapando al akuma y después liberando a la mariposa blanca.

Un nuevo bicho en la ciudad… significaba que algo había pasado con Ladybug y Hawk Moth pronto lo descubriría.

Tras haber regresado todo a la normalidad los cinco héroes se alejaron lo más pronto posible para quitar sus transformaciones los kwami salieron algo agotados, Luka quien tenía ya el tiempo contado atrapo a su kwami entre sus manos, ahora lo siguiente era recibir una explicación de Adrien Agreste.

_**Notas finales: **_

**OMG! Mister Bug aparece ¿Qué pasa aquí? Adrien sigue sin aimilar lo que paso con su familia y ahora no sabe como tratar con Emma incluso ya comienza a parecerse a su padre en ese aspecto… plagg e hizo amigo de Emma como una hadita llamado Flan nwn la inocencia de los niños **

**Espero les guastara el capitulo **

**Dudas, preguntas, sugerencia y aclaraciones todo es bienvenido **

**Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**

**Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**


	5. Travesuras de un Kwami I

Todos esperaban impacientes, Tikki quien estaba aún un poco agotada después de la transformación permaneció aun lado de Adrien, el silencio era incomodo, pero, aun así, nadie se atrevía a decir algo... Chloe fue la primera en abrir la boca los segundos que le parecieron eternos tenían que terminar de una buena vez.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que yo puedo aclarar esa pregunta. - Tras de ellos apareció el maestro Fu, con pasos lentos se acercó hasta los cinco héroes. - Alguien debía purificar ese akuma.

-Eso lo sabemos. - le interrumpió. - creo que hice mal la pregunta... ¿Porque él?

-Chloe...- Luka puso sus manos en los hombros de la rubia para calmarla un poco, si bien todos estaban intrigados comportarse de una forma "altanera" no traería las respuestas fácilmente.

-Sin una Ladybug todos corren peligro, realmente se necesita de alguien que los purifique. - siguió hablando Fu. - Adrien es ahora el protector de los miraculous de la creación, así como el de la destrucción.

-Pero si Adrien tiene ahora los pendientes... ¿Que pasara con el anillo? ¿Tendremos un nuevo Chat noir? - cuestiono Alya.

-Nada de eso. - hablo Adrien de manera inmediata. - seguiré siendo el único portador de plagg, esto es solo una medida preventiva hasta...-aquello aun le resultaba difícil de decir inclusive doloroso de cierta forma. - hasta que encentre a una digna ladybug.

\- ¿Que será de Chat Noir hasta ese entonces? - Pregunto Nino.

-Chat Noir patrullará por las noches París cuando Mister Bug sea necesitado para purificar los akumas aparecerá.

\- ¡Un segundo! - grito la rubia. - vas a tomar el rol de dos héroes día y noche... ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¿Pensaste en Emma tan siquiera?

\- ¿Emma? ¿Qué tiene que ver Emma en todo esto?

-Simple. - Alya se cruzó de brazos mirándolo seriamente. - Emma es una niña que perdió a su madre, Adrien si eres consciente de las cosas eres de por si un hombre ocupado tu carrera la nueva cabeza de los Agreste y un héroe las veinticuatro horas al día ¿Que queda para ella? ¿Cometerás el mismo error de tu padre?

Todos estaban de acuerdo con Alya, Adrien parecía que con eso lograba distraer su mente de la perdida de la mujer que siempre amo, pero a su vez notaban como él mismo se alejaba de su hija, por miedo, porque ella era idéntica a Marinette.

-Emma está bien, siempre lo estará. - con aquellas palabras se marchó.

Fu le miro preocupado, Tikki apenas les miro por unos segundos antes de ir al lado de su nuevo portador, los demás solo se miraron desganados la tensión era increíble cuando Adrien estaba cerca aun traía consigo ese rastro de soledad y muerte.

-Maestro...- trato de hablar Nino, más Fu fue más rápido para interrumpirlo.

-Ante estos casos no podemos hacer nada, Adrien requiere de ustedes y ustedes son el nuevo pilar que lo sostiene solo denle un poco de tiempo, Marinette ya los consideraba su familia, solo les pido que no le den la espalda a ese pobre chico que aún sufre.

Emma miraba desde la ventana del auto el recorrido que estaban haciendo, el auto había pasado por un parque y apenas pudo ver cosas divertidas, globos, helados, más niños corriendo, su mirada se ilumino pensando que podría pedir salir a jugar, sin embargo, el guarda espaldas de su padre alguien de muy pocas palabras por no decir nulas, soltó un bufido siguiendo su camino, el pequeño azabache solo miro el asiento frente a ella con tristeza.

-Mamí me habría llevado. - dijo para sí.

El auto se detuvo un par de calles más adelante, y en pocos segundos la puerta se abrí, Emma miro con curiosidad, sin embargo, la persona que abrió la puerta y se disponía a entrar en el auto quedo mirando a la pequeña niña, fueron largos segundos en donde la persona soltó un suspiro e hizo una mueca para después entrar apartando las cosas de la niña para hacerse lugar.

La pequeña seguía mirándole, cabello como el de ella recogido en una gran bola, parecía que tenía puesta una bata de baño negra y que estaba enojada, sus ojos se parecían a los de sus muñecas, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Mirar a si a una persona es una falta de respeto. - le dijo, Emma rápidamente se sentó incomoda mirando sus manitas, más pronto regreso a mirar a la desconocida, quien simplemente suspiro.

Minutos más tarde el auto regreso a detenerse esta vez frente a un gran edificio que parecía estar hecho de cristales, las puertas traseras del auto fueron abiertas. Emma no necesito tomar sus cosas para bajar ese lugar era donde su madre trabajaba y si estaba en ese lugar solo significaba una cosa ¡Su madre había regresado! Sin pensarlo dos veces la niña corrió a la entrada donde el portero quien le conocía le sonrío ampliamente.

-Avísele al señor Agreste que Kagami Tsuguri. - dijo la mujer aun con el porte serio, la niña poco le presto importancia solo quería entrar y ver a su mamá. Cuando ella se disponía a abrir la puerta una mano se posó en su hombro. - vienes acompañada niña irte así es una falta de respeto ¿Que modales te han dado?

-Extraña. - fueron sus inocentes palabras, Kagami le miro severamente, pero al ver aquellos pequeños ojos azules sin duda alguna era digna hija de Marinette, aunque al parecer menos torpe. - y no hablo con extraños.

-Eso es... inteligente, al parecer heredaste inteligencia de los Agreste. - ese comentario no causo confusión en Emma sino enfado, su frente se arrugo y sus ojos se entrecerraron cosa que la mayor ignoro por completo.

-El señor Agreste les espera. - indico el sujeto abriendo la puerta, Emma fue la primera en entrar al ser pequeña la recepcionista no noto su presencia y de hacerlo no tenía problemas con la nieta e hija de los Agreste.

Al entrar al lugar parecía que alguien entraba a un museo de modas, algunos diseños eran exhibidos en vitrinas y unos cuantos fuera de estas, sin duda algunos diseños de Gabriel Agreste dignos de ser mostrados, Kagami en su camino al elevador noto un diseño que no estaba antes en su última visita. Un hermoso vestido blanco en tonos rosas fino encaje y un tul rosado, mariposas bordadas a mano en la parte inferior del vestido y una más en la cintura con una "M" a un costado también bordado a mano, un vestido para una chica de quince años, un vestido original hecho por Marinette. Aquel vestido dentro de la vitrina estaba cubierto de flores blancas y una placa con algo escrito más no pudo siquiera leerlo ya que el elevador abrió sus puertas.

Cuando intento presionar el botón para ir al último piso la pequeña Emma se adelantó dando un gran brinco, tal vez Emma era inteligente como su padre, pero demasiado enérgica como su madre, ni bien las puertas se abrieron ella salió corriendo gritando "Mamá"

los gritos de Emma no pasaron desapercibidos para Adrien quien apenas y separo sus ojos de los documentos en el escritorio cuando le vio entrar, sus pequeños y ansiosos pasos pararon de golpe a ver por la gran oficina solo a su padre, pero no a su madre.

-Ma...

-Tienes a una hija con mucha energía Adrien. - dijo Kagami entrando a la oficina, este se levantó dejando los papeles de lado para saludarle correctamente.

-Espero que Emma no te fuera una molestia, y si, es algo que saco de su madre. - el rubio bajo su mirada Emma le tiraba del pantalón su mirada parecía triste. - ¿Que pasa Emma?

-Mami ¿Dónde está? - aquella pregunta sorprendió a Kagami ¿ignoraba lo que había pasado con Marinette? Adrien solo le quedo mirando para tomarla de la mano y llevarla a fuera. - ¿Papi?

-Ve a jugar estoy ocupado. - fueron sus palabras para después cerrar la puerta Emma miro esa puerta color vino con tristeza.

-Creo que algo serio está pasando Adrien ¿Por qué pregunta por Marinette? - pregunto mientras tomaba lugar frente al escritorio, desganado Adrien se sentó frente a ella.

-No sé cómo decirle que su madre está muerta y que no va a regresar jamás. - dijo directo era la verdad como decirle la verdad a una niña tan pequeña.

-Como me lo has dicho a mi ahora... Adrien al final terminará enterándose y será aun peor.

-Lo se Kagami, pero no puedo tengo mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo para...

-Dásela a los abuelos. - le interrumpió el de ojos esmeralda le miro con sorpresa. - si no tienes tiempo para tu hija déjala con los padres de Marinette le darán todo el tiempo que tú no tienes. Modelo, esgrimista, coordinador y director es demandante como para tener cinco segundos para ver pro una niña así que simplemente déjala con ellos.

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Es mi hija! - defendió algo ofendido, aunque de cierto modo le decía las cosas directamente y que eran verdad.

-Entonces solo pide ayuda quitaste a tu padre para tomar las riendas por que no estabas solo. - recalco ante aquello. - pero ahora lo estas, pedir ayuda no va a matarte.

-Lo se Kagami, lo sé... lamento molestarte con esto, pero... no es por lo que has venido ¿O sí?

-No, me entere casualmente que renunciaste al torneo superior de esgrima en Tokio y al ser cociente de la situación ahora entiendo por qué... y me ofende.

-No entiendo.

-Este año sería mi año para ganar el trofeo y simplemente decides renunciar para atender todo esto, es simplemente ofensivo para mí.

-Kagami estas exagerando, el esgrima es un pasatiempo para mí, eso no me da para comer es solo un deporte pasajero y un torneo no es la vida misma.

-Para mí y mi familia lo es, pienso ir al torneo la siguiente semana, solo vine a darte mis condolencias, dejé un ramo de lirios en la tumba de Marinette, lo lamento no era tan mala persona al final, un poco torpe, pero fue una buena mujer.

-Lo sé... Kagami, ya que estas aquí seria descortés de mi parte, pero... ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa?

La azabache le miro por unos segundos antes de sonreír de lado y aceptar la invitación, tal vez fue muy dura, pero al pasar el tiempo Adrien conoció su carácter y la forma en decir las cosas, para él era una amiga indispensable que le decía la verdad cruda tal cual era.

Emma se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sofá fuera de la oficina, la asistente de su padre se había retirado y por lo que logro escuchar fue a su hora de comida... ella no había comido nada desde el desayuno que apenas probo a duras penas, le dolía el estómago, no lo había ocultado a su padre y abuelo puesto que ninguno de los dos estaba en el gran comedor... ¡Pero todo estaba por cambiar! Su mami pronto llegaría y regresarían a su casa y le sobaría la pansita para que se le fuera el dolor; para cuando Kagami salió de la oficina y vio a la niña esta solo se encogió de hombros.

Pequeña Emma.… nos veremos esta noche. -Haciendo una pequeña reverencia y una pequeña sonrisa a la niña, Kagami se marchó.

Emma entro nuevamente a la oficina de su padre quien había regresado a sumirse a los papales en su escritorio.

\- ¿Papi?

Ve a jugar a fuera Emma estoy ocupado. -Fueron sus secas palabras, la pequeña sintió una punzada en el estómago ¿Por qué? ¿Porque su padre actuaba así? Sera que también le hacía falta que su madre regresara para que él regresara a ser bueno y feliz. Inocentemente Emma se sentó frente al escritorio mirando a su padre, él levanto la mirada topándose con esos ojos zafiro que lo miraban profundamente, algo que Marinette hacia cuando no le prestaba atención, solo sentarse y mirarlo hasta que no tara su presencia... Emma ¿Por qué lo torturabas? - Te dije que salieras estoy...

-Tengo hambre... ¿vamos a comer? ¡Quiero Pizza! Y helado, gomitas ¡Y chocolate mucho chóclate! Pero no le diremos a mami cuando...

-Emma Antonelli Agreste te dije que estoy ocupado, además no debes comer esas cosas te arruinaran el apetito esta noche tenemos invitados en casa. -Definitivamente ese no era su padre y a Emma le asustaba.

-S-sí señor.

El bolígrafo que Adrien movía en su mano paro en seco, observo a su hija irse y un recuerdo llego a su mente al mismo tiempo una recreación igual a cuando de niño trataba de llamar la atención de su padre, mis más acciones, mismos gestos...

Los Kwamis salieron de su escondite sin decir ni una sola palabra, Plagg sentía pena, la pena de su portador, lo que hacía con Emma no era justo era... un segundo Gabriel y con eso era suficiente para hacerlo sufrir.

-No vas a matarla de inanición ¿Verdad? - Pregunto el Kwami de la destrucción, su portador regreso a su trabajo.

-No digas tonterías Plagg, solo no la dejare comer dulces arruinaran su apetito y no querrá comer en la cena la conoces

-Pero hablarle de esa forma Adrien... tú no eres así. -Esta vez fue el turno de Tikki para hablar, era verdad había sido cruel con ella

-Me disculpare cuando termine.

Ellos sabían que no lo haría... desde que Marinette se fue, todo el mundo de Adrien se había terminado, no importaba que tuviera a Emma y que la defendiera siendo su hija, ella era su vida, su mundo, un mundo que ya no brillaba para Adrien.

Para cuando regresaron a casa no hubo palabras, Adrien se negó a poner el CD con la música favorita de Emma y cantar con ella "Bajo del mar" él siempre cantaba con ella, pero ahora ya no. Plagg no podía con esa indiferencia de Adrien, si, entendía que el hombre o imitación de hombre que usaba su anillo estaba destrozado, pero eso no significaba que actuara como un villano con su propia hija, él no había notado que Emma estaba triste y algo pálida.

Adrien no perdió mucho tiempo tras entrar a la mansión, su padre no estaba en la ciudad por lo que Nathali tampoco estaba, ordeno prepararan una cena para tres personas ya que él esperaba a alguien importante, se apresuró a darle un baño a Emma y ponerle un pequeño vestido celeste que le hacía parecer una muñequita junto a sus zapatos de charol negros, su corto y desordenado cabello azabache sería un problema que arreglaría después de ducharse y cambiarse

Una hora más tarde Los kwamis ocultos miraban como Adrien sentado en las escaleras trataba inútilmente de acomodar el cabello de su hija, pasaba tanto el cepillo que la cabeza le dolía a la pequeña y unas pequeñas lagrimas se le escapaban, le había intentado hacer una simple coleta, más lo admitía era una inútil.

-Ejem...

el carraspeo le saco de sus pensamientos, frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer vestida de escarlata, Adrien quedo impresionado por la belleza natural de Kagami... un momento ¿Ella? Pero... ¿Cuando entro?

-Kagami... ¿Quien?

-Yo misma, me canse de esperar a que abrieras y pase yo misma, ahora veo por qué no atendían a la puerta.

-Yo... quería que Emma estuviera presentable y su cabello es un desastre. - la azabache sonrió de lado estirando la mano y atrapando las "complicadas herramientas" en menos de dos minutos la pequeña imitación de Marinette tenía dos moños en su cabeza.

-Listo como dos orejas de ratón.

-Gracias...Yo... pasemos al comedor no es una cena si no estamos en ese lugar ¿verdad?

-Adrien, cualquiera diría que estás perdido en una primera cita.

A Plagg no le gusto aquello y al parecer a Emma tampoco, era muy pequeña, pero sin duda sabía que era una cita, Marinette le contaba mucho sobre las que tuvo con su padre eran como cuentos para dormir a la pobre de lo aburrido que era y no la culpaba, ¿que tenia de divertido una cita dentro de las alcantarillas?

-Mi pequeña yo te salvare de esto.

\- ¡Plagg! ¿Qué planeas? - Tikki que estaba a su lado observando todo tuvo un mal presentimiento al escuchar al gato negro. - Plagg no, lo que piensas hacer no lo hagas

-Yo no voy a permitir que Kagami sea la nueva madre de Emma ¿Le has visto? Es como si la odiara

-Ella también fue amiga de Marinette, y no odia a Emma, solo le cuesta expresarse con otros que no sean Adrien

-Pues entonces les daré la noche más divertida de todas... ¡Cataclismo! - aquello ultimo lo dijo canturreando, y para la kwami de la buena suerte era demasiado tarde para intervenir.

La cena comenzó bien... al menos para los adultos, Emma solo comía pequeños bocados pues sentía un pequeño dolor, algo que evidentemente su padre no le prestaba atención, y mientras Adrien y Kwami charlaban cosas que ella no entendía, la mujer cambio su expresión a una de desagrado... sentía los pies mojados

\- ¡Oh por dios! - exclamo mirando al suelo... el comedor estaba lleno de agua

El rubio se levantó a prisa mirando por una puerta que daba directo a la cocina como el cocinero luchaba por sellar el paso del agua, la tubería había reventado, Emma bajo de su asiento haciendo que el agua botara ¡Eso era divertido!

\- ¡Emma! - El grito de Adrien provoco que la pequeña azabache diera un gran respingo.  
Adrien apenas pudo correr hasta ella botando más agua de la que ya de por si había en todo el comedor,

Tomando a su hija en brazos le pidió a su invitada lo siguiera a un lugar más "seco" pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que le agua corría escaleras abajo, nuevamente dejo a la niña en el suelo hasta cierto punto la niña parecía estar en un chapoteadero Emma por su parte, se alegraba de que el agua entrara a su casa era divertido, le gustaba nadar, pero a su padre parecía no gustarle en esos momentos; la azabache por otro lado se quejaba de su vestido mojado y zapatos estropeados.

\- ¡Adrien! ¿Qué pasa? ¿De dónde sale toda esta agua?

-No lo sé, no se siquiera porque se está inundando...toma a Emma veré que pasa. - la de ojos rasgados quedo mirando a la pequeña imitación de Marinette... de verdad... ¿de verdad Adrien dijo lo que dijo? Sin muchos ánimos termino tomando a la niña en brazos estaba peor de mojada que ella y eso arruinaba más su vestido escarlata

Plagg miraba con orgullo su trabajo, el pequeño destructor había roto todas las tuberías de la casa, el agua no solo brotaba de las llaves de paso sino también de los escusados y regaderas, técnicamente era un caos total, y, solo para rematar afuera se había desatado una tormenta

**Notas finales:**

**No tengo mucho que decir, me tarde, pero logre escribir... y este capítulo no termina aquí XD aún faltan más cosas jejeje**

**Espero les gustara este capítulo.**

**Dudas, preguntas, comentarios lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n**

**Hasta la próxima actualización **

**Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**


	6. Travesuras de Kwami II

La mansión era un verdadero caos, lejos de que a Adrien le importase que los finos muebles quedaran estropeados necesitaba encontrar una solución a todo ese problema, Plagg quien miraba casi con orgullo su trabajo arruinando la "cena/ cita" de su portador también miraba lo desesperado que estaba.

-Creo que la vela termino antes de tiempo ¿Verdad? - apareciendo a su lado el rubio le miro molesto, no por que sospechara que fue él quien lo hizo todo , sino que la situación lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. - Lo tomare como un si... ¿Que piensas hacer con esta inundación?

-¡No lo se! y debo pensar rápido, Kagami y Emma deben estar completamente alteradas.- aunque después de recordar como su hija botando agua en saltos la única alterada seria Kagami - ¡¿Como demonios paso esto?!

-¿Por que me lo preguntas a mi? Yo no se nada. - por el contrario, sabia y mucho, Tikki quien hasta ahora solo miraba en silencio entrecerró sus grandes ojos azules para ambos. - ¿Azucarillo?

-No me digas así, Adrien creo que lo mas lógico seria sacar a Emma y Kagami de la casa y llevarlas a un lugar mejor y después resolver este asunto, ademas creo que Emma...

antes de poder siquiera terminar ambos kwami se ocultaron tras de Adrien cuando la puerta fue abierta, justo instante en el cual las luces se apagaron, genial, no solo era el problema de la inundación ahora también el sistema eléctrico fallaba. Kagami había entrado a la habitación con la pequeña Azabache en un brazo y sus zapatos de tacón en la otra mano.

-Adrien, no voy a alterarme mas de lo que ya estoy alterada, así que pretendo irme y regresarte a tu hija.

-No, Kagami, por favor... No se por que paso esto, pero prometo compensarte, yo... solo dos minutos, dame dos minutos y saldremos de aquí.

La pequeña de ojos zafiros temblaba ya un poco, si la luz no se hubiera ido Adrien hubiera notado que ambas estaban completamente empapadas puesto que el techo en la planta baja goteaba.

En otro lugar de París una pareja disfrutaba de su propia noche romántica.

Chloe se encontraba sentada en la mesa de un pequeño bar lo mas cerca posible del escenario, Luka estaba en medio de un pequeño concierto de tres horas, su pequeño grupo no era tan famoso pero eso no parecía desanimar al músico, y , aun con el sonido muy en alto ella pudo sentir su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo, torciendo los labios por ser interrumpida pensó en apagar el teléfono, pero si se trataba de algún loco akumatizado lamentaría arruinarle la noche.

-¿Adrien? - se pregunto al ver quien era quien llamaba, fue entonces que se retiro rumbo a los baños para tener un poco más de silencio.- ¿Diga?

_-¡Chloe! Gracias, pensaba que tu también me mandarías a buzón, tengo un problema necesito ayuda._

-¿Emma esta bien, que pasa?

_-Emma no es el problema, es no puedo explicarlo ahora, pero por favor necesito que vengas a recoger a Kagami_

-Adrien no entiendo nada...

_-La mansión se inundo, estaba en medio de una cena con Kagami y Emma, y ahora no puedo tenerlas en casa, por favor ¿Puedes mandar a alguien para que saque a Kagami y la lleve al hotel? Se que se hospeda en Le grand parís._

-Bien, bien. En un momento. - Colgando la llamada se quedo mirando el móvil, eso fue raro incluso su actitud al mencionar a su hija. Regresando a su lugar tomo su chaqueta y su bolso, Luka quien apenas desvió su mirada solo unos segundos noto angustia en esos ojos claros antes de irse, sabia que si hubiese sido un akuma, ella no hubiera regresado.

Casi una media hora mas tarde Chloe llego a la residencia Agreste, la lluvia había empeorado, su auto se estaciono fuera de la entrada principal donde Adrien, Kagami y Emma la esperaban refugiados apenas por un paraguas. La rubia inspecciono a la azabache de pies a cabeza, su vestido arruinado por el agua al igual que su cabello, Emma casi en las mismas condiciones y Adrien, bueno él era otra historia. Al salir del auto, Adrien y Kagami se apresuraron a llegar con ella, siendo el rubio quien abrió la puerta trasera del auto.

-Chloe Bourgeois.- hablo la azabache.- cuanto tiempo, supe que estabas saliendo con un músico ¿Verdad?

-Creo que mi vida personal no tiene importancia ahora ¿Verdad? - Ambas se miraron con sonrisas falsas, Adrien sabia que ellas de años atrás no tenían una buena relación, más bien era como una rivalidad que nadie podía explicar.

-¡Tía Chloe! - Emma comenzó a brincar haciendo que un poco de agua salpicara a las dos mujeres, Kagami apenas se aparto, por esa noche ya había tenido suficiente de agua, la rubia tomo a la pequeña azabache en sus brazos sin importarle que su costosa ropa de marca se mojara.

-Chloe gracias por venir, de verdad eres mi única salvación ahora.- ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Tu y yo hablaremos después, me llevare a Emma conmigo también.

-No es necesario, solo necesitaba un transporte para Kagami.- su tono antes suave ahora era serio al igual que su mirada para con ella, Emma jamás había visto a su padre enojado, ni siquiera las veces que su madre salia por varios días se enfadaba tanto. Un pequeño dolor en su estomago le hizo soltar un quejido que los adultos confundieron con incomodidad por la naciente pelea.- Emma vamos adentro.

-Adrien no quiero meterme en la crianza de tu hija – intervino Kagami posando una mano delicadamente sobre su hombro.- pero si todo esta inundado ¿Crees que sea lo correcto?

-Tienes razón, lo lamento... iré a recoger a Emma mañana así que...

-Pienso llevarme a este encanto de compras.- le interrumpió.- imagino que tu querrás pasar tu nuevo tiempo libre con Kagami.

"Nuevo tiempo" aquellas palabras le pincharon con fuerza en el corazón que le dolió y de haberse podido doblar por él dolor y la rabia que le produjeron lo habría hecho. Chloe le estaba dando a entender que Kagami ahora seria el reemplazo de Marinette. Apretando los puños con fuerza se contuvo a siquiera hablar. La azabache lo noto por su reacción corporal que decidió intervenir.

-Solo estoy aquí visitando a un amigo y por trabajo, no confundas Chloe, ahora ¿Podemos irnos?

Dentro de la mansión, Tikki y Plagg miraban desde una ventana, aunque no podían escuchar la pequeña discusión podían sentir el aura negativa que comenzaba a crecer en Adrien. Algo que por supuesto los preocupaba bastante, desde la muerte de Marinette él había cambiado, con sus amigos, con su hija con él mismo y el latente temor de que su enemigo usara esas emociones siendo el actual portador de la creación y la destrucción, era para temer. Plagg no pudo evitar fijarse en la pequeña hija de Adrien quien tenia el aura más triste por su padre, ella no lo entendía y solo quería ver a su mamá.

-Tikki ¿Crees que Hawk Moth pueda apoderarse de Emma? - aquella pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Que dices? ¿Por qué Hawk Moth iría por Emma?

-Él se apodera de todo corazón que albergue un sentimiento negativo, ya se ha apoderado de niños, y Emma, sabemos que sufrirá cuando sepa lo que le paso a Marinette. Sus sentimientos serán más fuertes y él podría tomarla.

-Eso es verdad Plagg, pero no podemos hacer nada, aunque queramos mucho a Emma ella no puede saber de nosotros, eso puede poner en peligro a los portadores y lo sabes.- Tikki poso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño gato.- por ahora se quedara donde Pollen y Sass, y nosotros tenemos que confiar en Adrien.

El rubio por su parte había regresado dentro de la mansión, las llaves de paso habían sido cerradas para evitar que el agua siguiera saliendo, si su padre hubiese estado esa noche en casa le habría dado un infarto con tan solo ver el estado de la mansión, el piano era un hecho que se había estropeado, en el estudio de su padre afortunadamente los diseños y algunos cuadros como el de su madre se habían logrado salvar, sin quererlo comenzó a reír, reír de solo imaginar la cara de su padre, pero, Gabriel Agreste, jamás se monstruo amable o alguna mueca cómica que no fuera para Emma... Emma... Marinette... Kagami, su reemplazo... de un solo movimiento con el brazo termino tirando todo lo que estaba sobre le escritorio.

-¿Adrien? - le llamo Tikki, el nombrado no dijo nada solo se limitaba a tener las manos sujetando el borde de escritorio hasta que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

-Tikki...- tras varios segundos de haber guardado silencio, hablo. Los Kwami se miraron antes de observarle levantar la cara, lleno de lagrimas e ira.- motas. -Plagg se apresuro a quedar frente de él ahora como Mr Bug quien estaba a punto de salir por la ventana.

-¡Espera! ¿Que haces?

-Tengo que encontrar al responsable de la muerte de Marinette, no voy a tolerar que nadie venga a reemplazarla, no Kagami, ni siquiera Emma ¡Nadie!

-¡¿Puedes escucharte?! ¡Emma no es un reemplazo de Marinette! ¡Es tu hija!

-Ya lo sé, por eso no pienso descansar hasta que él pague por habérmela arrebatado... Emma necesita a su madre.

-Y atrapar a Hawk Moth ¿la traerá de regreso? No seas idiota Adrien tu eres... -Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, él solo salio por la ventana ayudado del yoyo, Plagg se quedo en ese lugar unos segundos antes de salir también e ir a buscar ayuda, a su punto de vista y aunque se sintiera mal por su portador, en esos momentos no era digno de serlo.

Apenas llegaron al hotel, Kagami fue directamente a su habitación, moría de ganas por un baño caliente y el calor de sus mantas, y a su vez, olvidar esa mala noche con Adrien. Por su parte Chloe había llevado a Emma a su habitación, apenas entraron la llevo directo al cuarto de baño para quitarle la ropa mojada y darle un baño de burbujas, la pequeña azabache estaba tan feliz dentro de la bañera con espuma que el enfado de su padre se le había olvidado. Chloe la dejo apenas unos minutos en lo que mandaba su ropa a lavar y buscaba algo que ponerle.

Justo cerro la puerta, Sass se apareció frente a ella dándole un ligero susto.

-Supuse te encontraría ya aquí.- la rubia torció los labios en una sonrisa mientras miraba la puerta.- ¿Paso algo malo?

-Emma esta aquí, algo paso en su casa estaba empapada junto a la cita de Adrien.

-¿Cita? ¿Crees que esta intentado re hacer su vida tan rápido? - Chloe se cruzo de brazos, antes de soltar un bufido y caminar lejos de la puerta.

-Es ridículo, pero esta en su derecho, pero... ¡Es pronto!- exclamo a la vez que se colocaba una mano en la frente.- Solo... ¿Como va a explicárselo a Emma? ¡Ni siquiera sabe lo que le paso a Marinette!

-Aunque sonara duro de mi parte, Adrien es el único que debe y puede decirle lo que pasa.- este se acerco hasta ella para rodeara con sus brazos, el gesto le fue correspondido.- Adrien es el único que debe enfrentar a su hija.

-Ya lo sé, es solo... jamás pensé que me afectara tanto, Marinette, una rival, una mejor amiga ¿Quien lo iba a pensar? Y ahora su hija.

-Esa pequeña saltarina no solo tiene a su padre, tiene a muchas personas que la adoran como nosotros, como Alya y Nino.

-Mi reina.- Pollen apareció entre ambos, no estaban discutiendo, pero la atmósfera entre esos dos era agradable.

-¿Que pasa Pollen?

-La pequeña dama no esta bien.- tras esas palabras Chloe regreso al cuarto de baño, antes de poder abrir la puerta escucho ruidos extraño, al abrirla se encontró con Emma al borde de la bañera volviendo el estomago. Luka entro tras de Chloe tomando una toalla para envolver a la niña y sacarla de la bañera.

-Tiene fiebre.

-Debió resfriarse, estaba completamente empapada.- tomando la regadera de mano, termino de enjuagarla antes de que Luka se la llevara directo a la cama donde Chloe la vistió con uno de sus suéteres.- pediré le traigan un té, si empeora la llevaremos al medico.

-Lo mejor seria llamar a su padre.

-Podría llamar a los abuelos, pero no a Adrien... seguro no es nada más que un resfriado.

Minutos más tarde Emma se negaba a tomar el té, pero, por suerte Luka supo como convencerla por medio de juegos, a ojos de Chloe, él seria un buen padre... aquel pensamiento le hizo ponerse roja hasta las orejas, nunca había pensado en tener hijos, ni siquiera por más que quisiera a Emma, pero ahora lo pensaba y ciertamente la idea no le desagradaba.

Plagg había buscado a su portador por toda París, pero no logro encontrarlo, sus ultimas palabras fueron determinantes para él, buscaría y acabaría con Hawk Moth, estaba tan convencido de que él fue, no entendía que, y por más que a todos les sorprendiese, era inocente. Su primera opción fue buscar a Nino y Alya pero, Pollen y Sass eran los más cercanos ahora, tardo un poco en decidirse, pero al final decidió ir al hotel.

-¡Pollen! ¡Sass! - grito sus nombres, la pequeña abeja salio de su pequeña cama improvisada para ver al inesperado "invitado"

-¡Shh! Mi reina esta durmiendo.

-Y no solo ella, todos estábamos durmiendo...¿Que haces aquí plagg? -Sass apareció cruzándose de brazos evidentemente molesto por haberlo despertado.- ¿Bien?

-Es Adrien, se transformo con Tikki y esta decidido a buscar venganza contra Hawk Moth.

-No tendría por que, unicamente, es inocente de la muerte de Marinette.- dijo la pequeña serpiente.

-¡Pero no lo entiende! Su dolor lo esta cegando, trata mal a Emma y...

-¿Flan?- Los tres Kwami se quedaron helados en su lugar al escuchar la pequeña voz infantil, Plagg al mirar tras de si, observo aquellos brillantes zafiros azules mirarlos fijamente. Pollen y Sass no sabían como reaccionar, para este ultimo le pareció curioso que la niña llamara a Plagg "flan" - ¡Trajiste a mas haditas!

-Y bien "Flan" ¿Olvidaste decirnos algo? - Plagg solo comenzó a soltar una pequeña risa mientras colocaba su mano tras su cabeza.- Emma estiro su mano intentado tocar a Pollen, esta bajo lentamente hasta posarse en su hombro.

-Pequeña dama, no es correcto que este despierta a esta hora, debería regresar a dormir.

-Pero no puedo...tía Chloe me toca mi pansita y duele...

-Abejita.- llamo Sass.- por que no te quedas con esta pequeña damita, en lo que "Flan y yo hablamos.- alejándose un poco la serpiente miro al pequeño gato con unas inmensas ganas de querer matarlo.- ¡¿te das cuenta de lo que pasa?!

-Sass antes de gritar... escuchame, yo, lo lamento, pero no podía verla triste, desde que Marinette murió Adrien ha cambiado, no solo con sus amigos sino con ella también.- Sass miro a Emma quien acariciaba con cuidado sus antenas.

-¿Confiás en que no nos delatara?

-No me ha delatado, así que podemos confiar en ella.- tras decir aquellas palabras ambos se acercaron a la pequeña.- Emma quiero presentarte a mis amigos, Abejita y Coralillo

-Flan ¿Por que ustedes no se parecen a las hadas de mis cuentos? - pregunto, los tres se miraron unos segundos para después sonreír.

-Pequeña dama cierra los ojos, vamos a mostrarte un secreto.- Emma aplaudió, el sonido de sus palmas no se pudo escuchar puesto que las mangas del suéter lo impedían, al cerrar sus ojos, tres pequeñas luces aparecieron.

Para cuando recibió el permiso de abrir sus ojos, frente a ella estaban tres personas en lugar de las pequeñas criaturas. Una hermosa chica de la misma altura que Chloe de ojos azules y cabello platino, lucia un vestido amarillo con algunos adornos en las muñecas y cuello, tras su espalda unas traslucidas alas se movieron lentamente. El segundo chico un poco más alto que la chica tenia un parecido casi idéntico a Luka, aunque la pequeña sabia que él estaba dormido a lado de su tía Chloe lo único que lo diferenciaba era su cabello en total color turquesa y dos alas traslucidas en su espalda. Y, el ultimo vestía totalmente de negro de la misma altura que él segundo, solo que este tenia bigotes y orejas de gato, junto a un par de las y una cola...

-¡¿Tienes colita?!

-Soy un gato hada, pero, Emma recuerda, somos un secreto, así que tienes que ser una niña buena o no vendremos a visitarte más.

-Soy buena... hadas ¿Jugamos?

-Oye pequeña Emma.- le llamo Sass.- Es muy tarde para jugar, regresa a la cama, ya sera en otra ocasión.

-Coralillo, no seas agua fiestas... jugar no molestara a nadie, ¿que quieres jugar? - Emma pareció pensarlo un poco, "Flan" miro a Emma quien señalo la venta y este pensó que señalaba la luna- ¿Astronautas? Hagamos un fuerte entonces.

-No, no quiero jugar a eso, quiero volar.

\- Pequeña dama, no puedes salir afuera, hace frio.- dijo Pollen tratando de persuadiría. Más antes de que pudiera agregar otra palabra, Plagg abrió la puerta la balcón, Sass se palmeo la frente, plagg era como un segundo niño aparte de Emma.

-¡Vamos a volar!

-¡SHHH!

Exclamaron los otros dos... Emma camino al lado de su amigo hada muy emocionada por volar con ellos.

Mr. Bug había llegado a la Torre Eifel, sentado, miraba la ciudad sumida en la oscuridad y el silencio. Ese lugar significaba mucho para él, muchas que había compartido con su lady. Sus identidades descubiertas, el inicio de su relación, su compromiso, la noticia de la llegada de Emma, su primera cita. Y ahora, ahora solo era un minino abandonado en un tejado, no, ya no era un minino, ahora era Mr. Bug, el único capaz de purificar un akuma, el portador de los miraculous mas fuertes.

Y el problema era que aunque fuera el portador de los miraculous mas fuertes, seguía estando solo, de cierto modo ahora entendía el dolor de su padre por años cuando su madre murió, ahora entendía por que prefería estar aislado, por que no le prestaba atención y lo apartaba de su vida, era por que el dolor de perder a un ser amado jamás podría ser sanado. Si, Adrien admitía que se estaba convirtiendo en una copia de su padre, por que lo mismo comenzaba a hacelo con su propia hija.

-Soy una basura... Marinette, no merezco ni siquiera tener a Emma a mi lado, no puedo ser...- La inconfundible risa de una niña lo regreso al mundo real, ¿una niña? Pero si se escuchaba demasiado cerca, a esa altura es imposible escuchar una risa. Buscando el origen poco tardo en encontrarla en el cielo a un par de metros de distancia tres personas volaban, uno de ellos sujetaba a una niña en sus brazos mientras giraba en al aire. Y la risa, esa risa...- ¡EMMA!

Plagg lanzaba y atrapaba a Emma en el aire, varias veces Pollen y Sass lo reprendieron por hacer aquello peligroso, en algún momento él no podría atraparla y caería al vació , pero a Emma poco parecía importarle, la verdad se estaba divirtiendo a pesar del dolor en el estomago. El fuerte grito del nombre de la niña por poco y hace que Plagg no pudiera atraparla. Sass por su parte fue mas rápido apartando a Plagg con Emma del camino pues Mr. Bug había lanzado el yoyo para para atraparlo.

-¡Adr...!

-Idiota, no puedes decir su nombre.- exclamo Sass.- tenemos que irnos ¡Ya!

-¡Emma! - grito nuevamente, Emma miro al sujeto vestido de rojo y negro mirándolos con gran enfado, algo que hizo que ella se asustara.

-Tengo miedo, Flan ¿Quien es? Me asusta.

-Después ahora a irnos.- Sass tomo el relevo de plagg tomando a Emma para emprender la huida, Mr. Bug por su parte comenzó a perseguirlo, esos debían ser akumas y pero aun tenían a Emma como rehén ¿Por que ella?

Varias veces lanzo el yoyo en un vano intento por atraparlos, aunque fuera solo a uno, al que tenia a su hija en brazos, sin dejar de gritar su nombre, en un nuevo intento, el yoyo termino dando un golpe en la cabeza de Emma, lo suficiente para hacerla gritar haciéndolo imaginar otra cosa.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!- grito Pollen.- los distraeré, ustedes regrésenla con mi reina.

-No, tenemos que llegar los tres, si ella no te ve van a sospechar y tendrán que regresar los miraculous- dijo plagg, el hotel no estaba demasiado lejos.

Apenas llegaron a una zona "segura" el yoyo de Mr. Bug lo había logrado atrapar a Sass, por inercia y sin quererlo este desapareció dejando caer a Emma, el grito de la pequeña fue aun más fuerte que esta vez había logrado despertar a la pareja que aun estaba dentro de la cama, las otras dos "hadas" habían desaparecido.

-¿Que fue...?- pregunto la rubia al despertarse, al mirar en la cama como Luka se ponía de pie.- ¡Emma no esta!

Mr. Bug intento ir por Emma, para ayudarle, estaba alarmado pues en su frente tenia una herida abierta de la cual se deslizaba un hilo de sangre, Emma al verlo acercarse grito con más fuerza entre lagrimas, Luka y Chloe llegaron corriendo hasta donde ellos, el primero tomo a la pequeña azabache en sus brazos notando la herida y después viendo que el "héroe" de parís tenia en la mano el yoyo.

-Chloe regresa con ella.- su tono de voz fue el mismo que el que da una orden, no estaba tranquilo, sino serio y la rubia lo sabia no dijo nada, solo se limito a obedecer la orden, cuando ambas desaparecieron por la puerta, Luka se guro a verlo.- ¡Estas loco!

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Golpeaste a tu hija! -le grito- ¿El poder te hizo loco?

-Yo jamás golpearía a Emma, lo estas confundiendo todo, tres akumas la tenían, si hubieran hecho bien su trabajo.

-Nuestro trabajo no es ser sus padres sustitutos Adrien Agreste, tu trabajo es ser su padre, protegerla, amarla y cuidarla cuando tiene fiebre como ahora mismo- si su traje tuviese solapas lo habría tomado de ellas, más solo se limitaba a mirarlo fijo y fiero a los ojos.- de a ver akumas Pollen y Sass nos habrían alertado, en su lugar estas tu, tu la golpeaste con el yoyo y solo creeré en lo que vi

-Más bien de lo que no has visto, me llevare a Emma de regreso.- Luka, apenas logro soltarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula, los kwami lo miraban todo escondidos, cerrando sus ojos cuando el rubio recibió el golpe. Luka tomo el yoyo y se lo puso a la cara a Adrien.

-Entonces explicame ¿Que es esto?... te has vuelto loco desde que Marinette murió, si vas a caer en esa locura adelante, pero no arrastres a tu hija al infierno que tu viviste con tu padre, no repitas la historia, da a esa niña a alguien que si la quiera proteger.

-¿Crees que puedes ser mejor padre que yo?

-Puedo ser un mejor padre que tu, si pasara por lo mismo, más no hablamos de...

-Pues la tienes, quedate con Emma, si crees ser un mejor padre que yo adelante.- no podía ser verdad, lo que Luka estaba escuchando no podía ser verdad,

Sin esperar que le dijeran algo más Mr. Bug se fue del lugar, dejando a un Luka sorprendido y a su pobre hija muerta del miedo, nadie podía comprender lo, nadie, la única que podía era Marinette y ella se había ido, para siempre.

**Notas finales:**

**¿Alguien mas quiere golpear a Adrien? ¿Solo yo? Bueno, el pobre quedo muy afectado por la muerte de Marinette, ahora no puedo aclarar muchas cosas por que eso cuenta como spoiler y no quiero darlo xD la historia de los kwami/ Hadas aun no se termina,**

**Chloe por otro lado ya piensa hacer tía a Juleka xD en cuanto a Kwami y Lila las cosas estana por ponerse intensas entre ellas.**

**Espero les gustara este capitulo.**

**Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**

**hasta la próxima actualización. **

**Sigueme en facebook: Wolfmika01**


End file.
